1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic safety snap locking device for various types of bags such as handbags, briefcases and backpacks and for various types of boxes, belts and other types of fasteners used for keeping door-type structures either opened or closed.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Fastening devices which utilize the combination of interconnecting male and female members and the attractive force of a magnet are advantageous in that they are easy to use and the female member can be easily attracted to and detached from the male member. However, conventional fastening devices have drawbacks in that they do not provide for a sufficiently positive closure between the male and female member and thus when a force or an impact stronger than the attraction force of the permanent magnet is exerted on either the male or female members, they become easily disengaged.
Additionally, it is difficult to mass-produce conventional fastening devices due to the fact that they tend to have a complicated structure and include a large number of component parts.